The Assassin and The Saints
by jacob-nessie4ever
Summary: When Scarlett's Drug Lord brother is killed, she vows revenge against the men who killed him. She is an assassin and is hired by her cousin to kill the Saints. Will she kill them? Three part story, changed from Romance. It doesn't quite fit the Boondock Saints at all. WARNING: POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

She stepped through the long hall. She knew who awaited at the end of it; a vengeful cousin of hers. The two of them sought revenge against the men who had killed her brother, Kyle.

So what if he had been a bad person? So what if he sold drugs, killed innocent people who owed him money (although she held a part in that), and did horrible things to women? He was just trying to live life the only way he knew how. Kyle was just trying to get by. He earned a decent profit with his drug money and he used that money to support her. Kyle was the only person who really cared about her. Her own damn cousin hadn't really known about her until Kyle's death.

Kyle paid her money, along with whatever else he could do to help her, to kill people who had long overdue debts with him. She was a deadly assassin, trained by her father in the art of killing. She knew the most painless ways to kill a person as well as the most painful. She knew more than most other assassins knew but she was barely known because she lived in Boston and only did small killing jobs that were barely recognized. If she tried, she could be one the world's top assassins. But working for her brother was enough for her.

She knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

"Max, it's me." She said so he would know who was there. Her cousin Max was a very cautious man; he easily got nervous.

"Scarlett? Please, come in." He answered from the other side.

Scarlett opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room. The lights were covered in dust, making the room look like it was lit by candles instead of modern day technology.

"I think you know what you're here for." Max spoke.

She nodded. "Yeah. A job."

Max chuckled. "Yes. A killing job. I think you could kill the people who killed your brother. It will take a while, though, if you use the plan I have in mind."

"Kill the Saints?" Scarlett thought that over for a moment. Killing the Saints could be an easy job, if she did it right, but could also be even impossible. They were smart (at least from what she heard of them they were) and they were sly.

"Seems hard, right? Well, I've thought about it, and there's an easy way to do this. You just have to get close to them. Become a friend- or more if you wish, but that's entirely up to you and how you want to play this game - and when they fully trust you...BAM! Shoot them in the back of the head like you would anyone else."

"You make it sound simple, Max."

"It could be. If you do it right. You and I both know that you want revenge on them for killing Kyle. I want them dead, too, but I'm not a trained assassin like you. You've taken down others-"

Scarlett stopped her cousin. "The others I've taken down aren't the Saints. The Saints kill people. The others I've taken down were harmless, rarely fighting back, these men can actually kill me if they find out who I am."

"But they won't find out who you are. Lie. You're good at that."

"How much are you willing to give me for this?"

"Pay you? I figured this was personal business. I didn't think I'd have to-"

"I'm risking my life! You give me a decent wad of cash for them and I'll consider it." She knew he couldn't kill them by himself. He needed her and she wasn't going to do this job for nothing.

Max thought for a moment. He didn't really have much money on him, but he was sure he could get his hands on some.

"How's two grand sound to you?"

"Three."

"Two-fifty."

"Don't be cheap. I'm taking it easy on you; Kyle paid me a shit load of money. What you're offering is barely a quarter of what he would have given me."

"Fine. Three." Max agreed with her payment. Who knew, the Saints could be after him next.

"Consider it done."

Scarlett turned away without another word, her shoulder length black waves bobbing behind her with each step. She didn't truly realize the danger of what she had just gotten in to.

* * *

The next day for Scarlett was made up of one simple thing: meet the Saints. She would have to find a way to run into them somewhere and begin her mission. She'd go along with Max's plan. First, she'd become friends with them, make them think that she was on their side. But once they trusted her just enough, she'd kill them. The very thought of her revenge was sweet.

Scarlett knew that they went to a local bar called McGinty's, so she figured that she'd wait around the area until she saw them go in. She had a pretty decent depiction of that they looked like and she'd be able to locate them even if they had disguises. That was a wonderful trait of being an assassin.

It was around ten o'clock when she saw two men, both dressed in the same black pea coats, walk into the bar. She waited until the door shut behind them to make her way inside.

She saw the two of them sitting at the bar and found an opportunity to sit next to one of them. Scarlett walked over calmly and sat on the chair next to the brother on the right. Looking over at him, she saw that he had a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes were an icy blue color and on his index finger and thumb the word 'Aequitas' was tattooed.

Scarlett panicked slightly when he looked over at her. She had no clue what to say; she hadn't really thought this through. She dropped her eyes from him and racked her brain for words. She couldn't think right, nothing came to mind. She just sat there speechless and unsure what to do for once in her life. Normally, she would have had this all planned out already and it would have been over with.

Thinking fast, she remembered what the Saints did. They killed people who harmed others and did horrible things. Quickly, she made her eyes look sad and scared and formed a plan in her mind. It was when he spoke to her that she realized the three of them (besides the bartender) were the only ones there.

"You alright there, lass?" He questioned, his Irish accent showing.

His voice made her sick to her stomach knowing that it was more than likely the last thing her brother had heard before he died.

The brother on the left looked past the one who had just spoken so he could see her. She was quiet at first but went on with her plan.

"Yeah." Scarlett replied, her voice soft and innocent.

She knew she didn't look okay, though. She hadn't slept well the past few days so there must have been dark marks under her eyes. Scarlett glanced at the door quickly, making sure to look nervous as she did so.

"It's just...my ex. He's been following me around. It's creepy." She spoke once more.

The brothers glanced at each other.

She began to rub her arm, trying to draw attention to it. On her last mission, her victim had fought back and grabbed her arm tight enough to make a bruise when he tried to slam her into a wall.

"Did he do that to ya?" The brother farthest away from her asked calmly, looking at her arm. His accent was heavier than the first's.

She was silent for a moment, pulling off the 'innocent abused girl' better than she thought she would.

"It wasn't his fault, I mean, I came home late. He doesn't like it when I'm late." Scarlett sighed. "But I fought back, though. Don't think I didn't. Gave him a good kick to the nuts." She chuckled slightly.

The man next to her elbowed the other one in the ribs.

"Connor here knows the feeling." He spoke in a teasing tone.

"Shut it." Connor told him, his tone amused yet serious.

She smiled, acting like she actually cared.

"But still, no man should treat a woman like that. Doesn't matter what he thinks, it's not right." Connor went on, taking a sip of his beer.

Scarlett snapped her head towards the door, pretending she heard something. She got up and walked over to the window, looking out of it. Behind her, she could hear the two whispering to each other.

"We should help her, Conn." Blue Eyes spoke. "It's obvious he's done more than just that to 'er. Look at her other arm."

Scarlett remembered the scars on her other arm. They were three clean, straight slices from a knife fight she had while training. They reached from her wrist to her elbows.

"Aye." Connor agreed.

Scarlett took one last 'worried' glance out the window and made it back to her seat.

"What's your name, lass?" Connor asked her.

Scarlett thought fast, not wanting to give out her real name.

"Johanna." She answered him. "I know yours, what's his?" She pointed to Blue Eyes.

"Murphy MacManus."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at the two of them. She was quiet again and pretended to have a sudden realization. "Wait...you said MacManus, right?"

Murphy took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it in the ashtray, smashing the burning tip out. "Yeah."

"So...you're the...Saints?"

The two brothers nodded at the same time.

"Why the hell are you still around? I mean, after that whole courtroom thing I figured that you'd be out of the states by now or something."

Connor smirked slightly. "Got work ta do, people ta kill."

"Damn..." She muttered.

Murphy looked at her as if to ask 'what?'. He raised an eyebrow.

"I just told you two about my ex...now you're going to kill him aren't you?" She said, hopefully answering his unspoken question.

She hoped she wasn't being too straight forward about this. She had to play this act well if she was going to pull this mission off.

"Depends. You want him dead?" Murphy asked her.

"I just want him out of my life. And I guess the only way to do that is to, well, yeah, kill him. So, you two up for it? I can show you where he lives and stuff."

"I thought you said he was your ex?"

"He is, I just broke up with him tonight. I don't stalk him or anything, I'm not a creepy person."

"Alright," Murphy chuckled. "I'm in. Connor?"

"Sure."

Scarlett smiled to herself at their answers. Her plan was falling into place. All she had to do now was wait. She'd take them to Max's place, where she and her cousin would ambush them. Then she'd kill them. The closer revenge got, the sweeter it seemed to taste.

* * *

**Ok, this is my first Boondock Saints story, so reviews would be helpful. Criticism or tips would also be nice. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The next day, all Scarlett did was plan. She had shared a few drinks with the MacManuses last night and on the way home, she had showed them the apartment of Max. Tonight was the night that the brothers planned to kill him. She had talked to Max and he told her exactly what he planned to do.

"Alright," Her cousin spoke, his voice low and serious. "When they get here, I'll have two gunmen already at the door. The second they get in, they'll shoot one of them in the leg and grab 'em. Then he'll threaten the other one with the shot one's life. That'll get them both under control. Then, we'll take 'em both in the spare room and cuff 'em to chairs-"

"You sound to cliche right now, Max, it's not even funny." She interrupted him.

"Shut up, it'll work. I know it will. We'll get 'em cuffed to the chairs and then you can come here. I'll get one of my guys to get you. We shoot one, let the other live for a minute, then they're dead. We each get one to kill."

"Max... It's not going to work. I promise you. These guys are smart. _Really_ smart."

"Well if it doesn't work out, we'll find a way to get it to work."

"I only have one shot-"

"You can get someone new to fake a role."

"You only have one damn life! You're my only blood relation right now and I'll be fucked if I'm going to lose you! Understand that?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Scarlett took a deep breath to calm herself and went on.

"If this doesn't work out and you're there, they'll kill you."

"It'll work out. Trust me."

The line went dead on the other end.

That conversation had been a while ago. She knew in her heart that the Saints were attacking now or had only a short time before. Her heart was racing with worry and anticipation. Tonight, she'd either learn of a new victim with pennies on his eyes or hear a knock in the door. Either option seemed to carry dread.

As she thought deeper into the possibilities of this, a noise interrupted her thoughts. It was a knock on her door.

* * *

Scarlett walked down the dim-lighted hallway, excited about the upcoming events. The cold metal in her hands only added to it. Tonight, she'd become infamous. She'd kill the Saints of South Boston. How great revenge was! Kyle's death would be avenged and two threats out of the way.

As she got closer to the door, her thoughts wandered. She knew how hard it was to lose a sibling, but not a twin. It must be ten times worse to lose someone that you've spent every moment of your life with rather than someone who you only saw rarely until you worked for him. The MacManuses were good men. They were twins. In the short time she had spent with them, she saw a whole new side to the Boston Saints. They teased each other, laughed with (and at) each other, they were just normal people doing extraordinary things.

_The people you've killed for Kyle were innocent people. _Her mind seemed to mock her own thoughts. _They had families. They had brothers. They could have had twins._

She reached her hand out and grabbed the knob, twisting it slowly. She opened the door and looked on.

Max's plan had worked, miraculously. The two brothers were handcuffed, legs and feet both, to the arms and legs of the chairs they were in. Max stood behind Connor, smirking at Scarlett and gripping the chair.

"I see you made it. My plan won't work out, will it?" He chuckled.

"Nice. Glad to know that you did something correct for once, Max." She stepped closer to the brothers.

Murphy glanced at his brother and the two of them met eyes. She had played them all along.

"You see," Max walked over to Murphy, stopping when he was standing next to him. "When you hurt one of them," Scarlett's eyes followed the trail of Max's hand as it went to Murphy's thigh. Blood was stained on the dark haired brother's ripped jeans and a hole resided there. Max jabbed his finger tip into the bullet wound, making Murphy's eyes close tightly and his teeth grind together. "The other will do anything to protect him."

Connor glared at Max, pure hatred in his dark blue eyes. For a short second, his gaze moved to Scarlett, the emotions unchanging. Scarlett could see the lighter haired twin trying to removed his hands from the cuffs, barely making progress.

"Fuck" Murphy hissed as Max walked away. He glared daggers at Scarlett.

"Can't save him now, can you?" Max taunted Connor as he noticed the trickle of blood flowing down Connor's wrists.

"Fuck ye!" Connor shouted, pulling more.

All of this was oddly sickening to Scarlett. She had never been so disgusted before. Not even when she tortured people herself or when she put a bullet right in between their pleading eyes.

_Death. _Connor's eyes seemed to plead to her. _I'd rather have death then see Murph get hurt.__  
_

"Take the first shot on this one?" Max asked.

She hesitantly nodded, planning to kill before she could change her mind about her decision.

Scarlett cocked her gun, aimed at her new target, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**I plan to put up the last part of this soon. Review please? **


End file.
